the_mindplusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky TV MindPlus
This is the TV service for all nations. Channels All Channels *=Sattelite Only **=Regional ***=All ****=Available for MBU members only PIN=Pin Code * 0: SkyPreview (main help service) * 1: Jayden ONE** * 2: Jayden TWO** * 3: JC1** * 4: Karen TV * 5: Channel 5 Jonas** * 6: SkyONE * 7: SkyLiving * 8: SkyAsian * 9: Rewind * 10: Bronze * 11: David * 12: Aidan Comedy TV * 13: Universe TV * 14: Sci-Fi * 15: Jayden II! (Use iPlayer (Jayden TV)) * 16: Jayden FOUR * 17: Jayden Red Button * 18: JC2 * 19: JC3 * 20: JC4 (Online Only) * 21: Jonas Encore * 22: Jonas Be * 23: BOX * 24: BOX 2 * 25: Sasha TV * 26: Tele Musicvision * 27: Sasha Kids * 28: Preview * 29: Sky Arts1 * 30: Sky Arts2 * 31: Sasha TV News * 32: Believe * 33: Kama * 34: Today * 35: Billy * 36: E2 * 37: Billy Jr. * 38: More2View * 39: Billy Jr. Too * 40: Billytoons * 41: Jayden ONE HD * 42: Jayden TWO HD * 43: JCHD * 44: BOX HD * 45: Karen TV HD * 46: AustinTV * 47: Jayden FOUR HD * 48: Sasha TV HD * 49: David HD * 50: Rewind HD * 51: LEE! * 52: Sky Premiere-PIN * 53: Sky Action-PIN * 54: Sky Classic-PIN * 55: Sky Extra-PIN * 56: Sky Greats-PIN * 57: Sky Columbia * 58: Sky Pop-Up (when available)-PIN * 59: Sky Family (when available) * 60: Sky Sports Rugby * 61: Sky Sports Soccer * 62: Sky Sports Cricket * 63: Sky Sports T-Ball * 64: Sky Sports Races * 65: Sky Sports Horse-Racing * 66: Sky Sports Pop-Up (when available) * 67: Sky Sports Olympics (when available) * 68: Sky Sports Commonwealth (when available) * 69: Sky Sports Paralympics (when available) * 70: Jayden CJTV * 71: Jayden Junior * 72: JC7 * 73: Hop! * 74: Nickelodeon Jonas * 75: Nick Junior Jonas * 76: Disney Channel Jonas * 77: Disney XD Jonas * 78: Disney Junior Jonas * 79: Cartoon Network Jonas * 80: Sky Family (when available) * 81: History Channel Jonas/Sky 2 * 82: Discovery Channel Jonas * 83: Animal Planet Jonas * 84: TLC * 85: Boomerang/Bravo * 86: Discovery Turbo Jonas * 87: C.I Jonas * 88: Garage Jonas * 89: BBC Knowlegde Jonas * 90: BBC News Jonas * 91: CNN Jayden * 92: Jayden NEWS * 93: FOX NEWS Karen * 94: Sasha TV News HD * 95: Sasha TV News+1 * 96: Channel 5 Jonas HD * 97: Channel 5 Jonas+1 * 98: UKTV Jonas * 99: UKTV Jonas+1 * 100: UKTV Jonas HD * 101: FOX Jayden * 102: StarPlus (Indian) * 103: Colours (Indian) * 104: StarGOLD (Indian) * 105: BIG (Indian) * 106: TFC (Phillipines) * 107: Maori TV (New Zealand) * 108: Te Reo (New Zealand) * 109: Bravo Plus 1/Boomerang +1 * 110: Choice TV * 111: TV 111 Jonas * 112: Sky Arts/Sky Soap/Sky Travel/Sky Living/Sky Kids/Sky Soap * 113: Sky News * 114: FilmFour Jonas * 115: Jayden CJTV HD * 116: Jayden Junior HD * 117: Disney Cinemagic * 118: Disney Cinemagic HD * 119: TCM * 120: Sky Food * 121: Sky Comedy * 122: Choice TV HD * 123: TeleStory * 124: Sky Box Office Movies * 125: Sky Box Office Sport * 126: Kelly Channel** * 127: Kelly XD*** * 128: Kelly Junior** * 129: Kelly Cinemagic * 130: Nick Jr. Too * 131: Boomerang +1/Bravo +1 * 132: Nick Toons * 133: MTV * 134: MTV Music * 135: AustinTV HD * 136: Jonas Movies* * 137: MindPlus TV**** * 138: * 139: * 140: Jayden Radio 1 Xtra * 141: Jayden Radio 1 * 142: Jayden Radio 2 * 143: Jayden Radio 3 * 144: Jayden Radio 4 * 145: Jayden Radio 5 * 146: Jayden Radio 6 * 147: Jayden Radio 4 Extra * 148: JCgroup Radio 1 * 149: JCgroup Radio 2 * 150: Jinja FM * 151: Jack West National Radio * 152: RNZ National * 153: RNZ Concert * 154: George FM * 155: Base FM * 156: Karen FM * 157: BBC World Service * 158: Jayden World Service * 159: Kelly FM * 160: Midday AM * 161: Midnight AM * 162: Big Mac FM * 163: Minecraft Radio * 164: Terraria FM * 165: 165 AM * 166: Cook FM * 167: WWMPR (Worldwide MindPlus Radio) * 168: Everything * 169: Gold FM * 170: K.I.S.S. * 171: WRN Europe * 172: Liberty * 173: Heart * 174: UCB UK * 175: Smooth * 176: Solar Radio * 177: Sashan International Radio * 178: SkyMusic 1 * 179: SkyMusic 2 * 180: Sky Music 3 * 181: SkyMusic 4 * 182: SkyMusic 5 * 183: SkyMusic 6 * 184: McRadio * 185: Children's SkyMusic * 186: Jayden Junior on Jayden Radio 4 Extra * 187: Rose * 188: XFM * 189: Planet Rock * 190: AustinRadio * 191 Sky Multiview Main page: Sky Multiview You must have a Sky viewing card to watch the channels on this package if you DON'T subscribe.Category:TV Category:JonasChannel Group Category:Sasha Broadcasting Group